


Newsies' Little Sister

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, F/M, Manhattan, New York, Newsies - Freeform, this is probably really bad - im sorry, yes its another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: The is the story of Mush Meyers and the little sister that no one knew about...until now...Warnings for abuse and swearingI need to think up a better summary, jeez
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 8





	1. The day it all started

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abuse, swearing

**Emmeline's POV**

Quiet. That was all I could hear, until... _Thud_. I winced and turned my head away from the source of the noise. _Thud_. There it was again. _Thud, thud_. Then twice more. After that, the most horrible sound that I have ever heard.

The cry that was ripped from my brother's throat was heart - wrenching to say the least. Very soon after came the sound of the front door opening, something heavy being tossed out into the street, and subsequently closed again.

'Oh no. It's my turn now!' I thought quickly as the door at the top of the stairs, leading down to the basement where I was sitting, was flung violently open; and the silhouette of my terrifying father was like a black stain on a white sheet as he stood framed in the doorway. I looked down as I heard his heavy boots pounded the cold stone steps. I felt an icy hand on my shoulder, as it dragged me sharply upwards towards the floor above.

Once we were both up there, I was thrown against a wall. Well, I say thrown, I was more pushed by the sheer force of the punch that was landed on my stomach. I couldn't tell who punched me, either my mother or my father. And quite frankly, I don't care who punched me, all I care about is that it hurt. But boy was I in for more...

The next blow that landed was on my face. I cried out in pain as I felt something crack.

"Well, that's one day gone." I heard a female voice say.

**Nick's POV**

"Ouch!" I said as my limp, bruised body hit the sidewalk. I'm surprised at the sound of my own voice as I was just soaked pretty bad not 30 seconds ago.

"Oh no. It's her turn now!" I thought quickly as I heard the door to the basement stairs open and my father's heavy boots pound down the steps. I can only imagine what is going through my poor Em's head at the moment. I am so scared for her, because if they soak her like they did me...Well, let's just say, she won't be trying to escape ever again.

I hear the horrible sound of the first punch being thrown and part of me wants to burst back into the hellhole, that is otherwise known as my house; but the other part of me, the more sensible part of me right now, is saying 'No! Don't go back there It will only make things worse you both of you.' And to be honest I was in too much pain to get up.

Then came the scream.

**Emmeline's POV**

The feeling of cold steel tearing apart your skin is the most painful thing I could ever imagine. Although, both luckily and unluckily, I passed out from the pain. She only cut one line, but it felt like she was drawing a full-blown masterpiece.

**Nick's POV**

After about 5 minutes of listening to the dogs barking in the distance and the last of the Newsies hawking out their papers, I decided that I can't go in and help Em, but I must find a way to survive on my own. That was when Albert found me.

"Hey! Are you OK?" He said as he approached me.

**Albert's POV**

I saw a person sitting on the sidewalk. They looked a bit lost, if you ask me.

"Hey! Are you OK?" I called out to them. They turned their head towards me and I thought,' wow. They look roughed up! I should probably go and help them' As I got closer, I saw that it was Nick.

"Oh my god! Nick, what happened?" Everyone knows Nick Meyers. He's the one with the crazy parents. And, no, not crazy in a good way. Rumor has it that he has a younger sister that no one else knows about. Apart from him and his parents. It was just when I got closer that he said the one thing that I never thought would come out of his mouth.

**Nick's POV**

"I need a place to stay. Can I join the Newsies?"


	2. Nick's New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short and I don't think that there are any triggers, but of course, if you find any, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll tag it

**Albert's POV**

"Nick...Nick Meyers! Oh, my what? Are you OK?" I asked him. Then I heard the one thing that I never thought would come out of his mouth.

"I need a place to stay. Can I join the Newsies?" He said everything without raising his eyes from the ground. After he said that, I spent what felt like an eternity just looking at him. Wondering what would push him to say that. I mean, I knew exactly what I was going to say, but I couldn't form any words at that moment.

"Of course, you can. You're my friend. You are always welcome." I said after quite a while. Soon after he mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it.

**Nick's POV**

"I'm glad someone thinks that." I said quietly. I don't think Albert heard what I said, but he didn't ask as I got up off the curb and we began to walk at a steady pace through Manhattan. Walking through the city at night is actually really fascinating when you are not running to get home early enough for...them...not to notice that you are late.

Before I know it, the old, worn-out sign for the newsboys lodging house was directly in front of us. Albert strode up the steps to the door but didn't open it. Instead he turned around because he didn't hear my footsteps on the stairs leading up to the door; and walked back down towards me. He put his arm around my shaking body and slowly guided me up the scuffed stone steps to the entrance.

"You's ready, Nick?" He asked. I didn't say anything but nodded my head as a way of saying yes and hiding how nervous I actually was. Albert flung open the door and immediately a wave of movement and various noises engulfed me. All of the them fighting to be heard over the other.

"Ay! Jack get over here!" He yelled once we had stepped over the threshold and the door was closed behind us. Somehow, his voice carried all the way over the crowded room to a boy dressed in blue, who I could only guess was Jack. He got up and sauntered casually over. He looked about 17 and seemed to me to be the leader of the Newsies, by the fact that they all moved out of his way when he came over and all greeted him in a multitude of separate ways.

**Albert's POV**

"Hey Albert. How are ya? How's ya selling been?" Jack asked.

"Uh, good for both, but I can't say the same for Nick." I replied, gesturing behind me to where he was standing sheepishly with his back against the door. Jack wandered around me to look at Nick and when he raised his hand for a handshake, Nick flinched like Jack was going to hit him.

Jack and I were a bit shocked, but once he realised that no one was going to hit him, he took Jack's hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the Newsies. I'm Jack Kelly and this is Albert DaSilva." He said.

**Nick's POV**

"Yeah, I know Albert. I'm Nick Meyers." A deathly hush fell over the room once the other boys heard my name. They all got up slowly and either whispered among themselves or came and gathered around Jack, Albert and me. I wished I knew what they were saying, but I could guess. I figured they were talking about my parents and the fact that there is a rumour that I have a younger sister, but no one knows about her...

"Come on, guys, give Nick his space. Back off!" He shouted at the boys; I winced at the sound of his voice. Not because of the things he said, but because he shouted. I think Albert and some of the boys saw this, but they didn't say anything.

"Right Nick, now we have to get you a Newsie name if you want to join us What do you think?" Jack said over the noise of the boys circulating rumours about me and my sister.

"Well," Here goes nothing, "My sister used to call me Mush." There is was. The cat was out of the bag and I had just confirmed that me sister was real; despite what everyone was thinking, and some of them were saying.

"Welcome to the Newsies, Mush! This is your home now, I assume." Jack said as I nodded, and he completely overlooked the new hushed whispers and comments that my remark had created. He shooed off the other Newsies as I began my new life as a Newsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a stellar day! Please leave kudos and comment


	3. It couldn't be...Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: If there are any, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll add them asap

**Mush's POV (NICK)**

That evening, I didn't look up from the piece of bread that I gratefully accepted from one of the boys.

"Hey, Mush!" I snapped out of me daze when I heard Jack's voice.

"I just realised that I haven't introduced to the others! Boys! Get over here. I need to introduce you properly to Mush!" He hollered over the noise of a very loud gambling game, led by a blond boy that I noticed constantly had a cigar in his mouth. He looked like he was losing because as soon as he heard Jack call; he got up and shouted,

"I will get you next time, losers!" The rest of the participants of the game just laughed at him and then followed him over.

"Mush; this is Racetrack Higgins or, as we call him, Race; this is Crutchie, this is Specs, Romeo, Elmer, Finch, Buttons," He said so many names that I was worried that I wouldn't remember all of them.

"And these two are Ike and Mike." I looked over at the pair that he had named Ike and Mike, and immediately I thought, _'Oh no!'_ Guess what, they are identical twins. Great!

"So, uhh...How old are all of yous guys?" I asked, not wanting to be the youngest out of everyone. As it turned out, I wasn't.

I found out that Jack wasn't actually 17, but he was 15; but I guess he had to look after all of the Newsies that that would stress him out a bit. I know that it would stress me out if I was in his position.

Jack, Specs and Crutchie were 15; Race, Finch, Ike, Mike, Albert and I were 14; then Elmer, Romeo and Buttons were the youngest at 13. That's how old Em is. That reminded me of her. Lord, I hope she is OK.

**Emmeline's POV**

That night, all I could think about, was Nick. Where is he? Is he OK? Is he safe? Those were the only things keeping me from breaking down because of my overwhelming sense of hopelessness and pain from all of my most recent bruises.

The silence in the basement was suddenly shattered by the sound of my stomach rumbling and growling. _'Oh my god. I'm so hungry! I wish they would bring me some food.'_ That was the last thing I thought before I felt my eyes slowly close; and then I was immediately shocked awake by a sharp slap on the face and some incomprehensible words spat at me.

I feel a strong, icy hand on my shoulder, drag me up the stairs; shove some thin clothes into my slightly shaking arms and push me into a small room backwards.

"Put them on. Now. You are going to work." My father bellowed through the door. I had no choice but to do what he said, because I knew what would happen if I didn't. It would be the same thing that happened the last time.

A few minutes had passed, and I was already changed into the clothes my father gave me, when the door was thrown open and yanked out by the collar of the shirt.

I was being pushed towards the door and I instantly thought back to when Nick was thrown out. That was around two weeks ago, and I hadn't been given any proper food since. Well, I've been given some stale bread and water, but that was it.

I heard the front door open and I was spun around, then the face of my horrible father came into view. He shoved a few cold coins into my hands.

"Don't you dare think about escaping again. Don't let anyone ask who you are and if you see Nick, you turn and run the other way. Got it?" He hissed viciously at me. I nodded nervously when I was being pushed out the door.

"Be back before sunset. And don't be late." I started to walk down the reasonably quiet street and made out the sound of the door slamming hard.

It was only just light. _'Sunrise.' I thought. 'Be back by sunset.'_ I decided to stay out as long as possible, to get away from my parents. Now, food. I looked down at the few coins and saw that I had two dimes and a quarter. I got to the end of Jay Street and went right down Hudson Street. Then left down Duane Street. Everywhere was eerily quiet. There weren't any shouts or sounds or signs of life.

Then all of a sudden, just in front of the Newsboys' Lodging House, I heard noises coming from inside. It sounded happy in there, I heard laughing and joyful cries. Then, the one of the worst things that could happen to me at the present time, happened. What seemed like hundreds of boys flooded out of the house and I saw...well, I thought I saw Nick. Just to be sure, I turned, and I legged it the other way.

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't be...was it? Emmeline.


	4. Wait! You ran into Spot Conlon?!

**Emmeline's POV**

I turned, and I legged it as fast as I could. Away from Duane Street. Away from the lodging house. Away from Nick. I didn't want to leave, but...I don't know why I left.

I raced away, and I didn't stop sprinting until I, quite literally, ran into a boy.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Came the loud yell that I was expecting.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Who are you? And why are you trying to sell on my turf?" He asked forcefully.

"I don't know what you mean by selling on your turf." I replied. I looked him over; he was short and incredibly muscular. He was as tough as he was good-looking, and I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. 'Be careful!' I thought.

"Yes you do! You're one of Cowboy Jack's Newsies!" He practically shouted at me.

"No! I swear, I have no idea who that is! I'm not a Newsie!" I said, starting to panic. He looked at me like he thought I was lying. But I wasn't. I looked down at myself and saw what I was wearing. I guess I did look like a Newsie. But I certainly wasn't one!

Then, without warning, I felt his strong fist make contact with my stomach, then my face. I fell to the hard pavement, winded.

I didn't know it, but I had bolted straight out of Manhattan, over the bridge, and into Brooklyn. And this boy that I had ran into was the King of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. Definitely not someone to get on the wrong side of, as I found out the hard way.

'Ow.' I thought, as he picked me up off the floor and started walking. I felt his strong arms grip me hard and then he threw me into the water by the docks. That shocked me out of my daze from being punched in the jaw. Twice.

"Come back, if you want another soaking!" He yelled down at me as my head came up and broke the surface of the water. 'Oh hell! I can't swim!' I thought as I shouted for someone to help me. But no one came. So, I just grabbed onto a piece of rope and tried to pull myself out of the water.

I had just started to haul myself over the top of the docks when a hand grabbed onto mine and another handsome face came into view.

"Hey! Are you ok there?" He said as he helped me up. I sat on the edge of the dock wall and he sat down beside me.

"My name's Elmer, by the way. Are you ok?" He asked me, a tone of concern in his calm and cheerful voice.

"Uhhh...yeah I'm fine and my name's Emmeline, but you can call me Em." I replied, half smiling at him. He looked friendly and he asked me if I was hungry, somewhat unexpectedly.

I nodded my head quickly to say yes, he stood up and held out his hand. I flinched slightly, thinking he was going to hit me, but then I realised that he wanted to help me up. He didn't say anything about it while we walked but I could tell that he wanted to ask me. I'm glad he didn't.

"So, who's Newsies are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you before." He asked while we were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge.

**Elmer's POV**

"I'm not a Newsie." She said, shivering slightly. She was still wet, and she was a bit shaken up from being thrown in the water. I took my over-shirt off and put it around her shoulders. I could tell that she was a bit shocked, but she accepted it gratefully.

She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had the most intense, fiery red hair that fell into a curly, flowing mane just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep brown that you could get lost in and I didn't realise that I was staring at her, until I nearly walked into a lamp post!

She laughed at this and asked me where we were going.

"Well, you said you were hungry, so we are going to a place called Jacobi's Deli. The owner is really nice to us Newsies and it is really cheap there!" I told her, whilst pointing to tell her to go right at the bottom of the street.

"So, why were you in Brooklyn?" I asked. She hung her head slightly and didn't answer. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to explain to anyone why I was in Brooklyn. Especially not to Spot Conlon.

Before I know it, we are on Church Street and the sign for Jacobi's is right above us. I reach forwards and open the door for her, and she gladly went in. As I came up behind her, I heard the friendly, familiar voice of Mr Jacobi.

"Elmer! Hello! How are we?" He inquired with his usual happy tone and joyful appearance!

"Good thanks!" I replied before leading Em to the table that I usually sit at when the Newsies have meetings here.

"So, uhhh, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Anything! Surprise me!" She replied, while looking hungrily down the list of what there was to eat. I asked for two of the cheapest things possible, because lord knows I don't have enough money to spare.

We talked for a little while and just as our food came, Em asked me what I was doing in Brooklyn.

"Oh, I was just sending a message to Spot Conlon. He is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. Anyway, what were you doing in Brooklyn?"

"I...uhhh...I...went out for a walk and got lost. That's all." She replied. She didn't sound very certain of this and I had a feeling she was lying. I can always tell if someone is lying; I have 9 brothers and sisters, and believe me, they lie all the time!

She looked at what was on the plate in front of her like she had never seen anything like it. She asked me what it was, and I replied saying that it was a cheese sandwich. I told her to take a bite and her face immediately lit up. She was even prettier when she smiled.

Then, just my luck, I saw Race, Albert, Jojo, Crutchie and Romeo staring at me through the front window. They were laughing as they saw me sharply turn my head towards them.

"Hey, Elmer! Who's this!?" Albert asked, just as they walked in, still laughing.

"Yeah Elmer! You never told us you had a girl!" Romeo exclaimed playfully.

"You know you're never going to live this one down Elmer!" Said Race, the cocky bastard, breaking the constant flow of teasing comments about Em being my girl.

**Emmeline's POV**

"Guys! She's not my girl! She ended up in the water by the Docks in Brooklyn!" Elmer replied, blushing slightly. He was even cuter when he embarrassed.

"What were you doing in Brooklyn? Really, I mean." He turned and addressed me. His face full of questioning and concern. He looked like he genuinely cared about me and I found that I couldn't lie to him.

"My parents sent me out at sunrise to go and make money. I didn't know where to go and I ended up walking down Duane Street, by the Newsboys' Lodging House and I saw someone that I had been told I shouldn't talk to, so I ran away. I legged it and ended up literally running into a short, muscular boy dressed in red. As it turned out, I was in Brooklyn." I explained.

"Wait! You ran into Spot Conlon!?" One of the boys exclaimed, almost shouting. He had red hair, like me, and he was wearing his cap backwards.

"Oh yeah, Em..." Elmer began to say, until he was interrupted by a boy who had a cigar in his mouth.

"Awww... he calls her Em!"

"Shuddup Race!" Elmer retorted. "Anyway! Em, this is Race, Albert, Jojo, Crutchie and Romeo." He said, introducing each of the boys standing in front of us.

**Elmer's POV**

Eventually, they left, but not before making fun of me for being around a girl and buying her food. Well...I guess they were right in thinking I like her, but not right in thinking that she was my girl.

**Race's POV**

"I think that we can all agree that we are NEVER going to let him live this down. And...we have to make sure that every Newsie in Manhattan know." I said to the boys as soon as we had left the Deli.

They all nodded in agreement and Jojo said,

"We'll have to tell the Nuns too!"

All the way back to the Lodging House we were all thinking about different ways we could make sure poor Elmer never forgot this! Our plan was set.


	5. Where the f*ck have you been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse and swearing

**mmeline's POV**

"Thank you so much Elmer! That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." I said as he walked me home from the deli.

"You had better leave me here. My parents can't find out about this." I said looking him in the eyes. He could tell that I was very serious about this and he gave me a hug, said goodbye and left me in Jay Street. That whole day, I hadn't told him the real reason I was out and I hadn't told him the reason he had to leave me at the top of the street. I didn't trust him enough yet. But apart from that, we had become quite good friends.

**Elmer's POV**

I left her at the top of Jay Street and watched her walk down the street until she stopped in front of a house. I couldn't really make out the number but I saw her take a deep breath in and steady herself before walking in with her head lowered. I just wanted to make sure she was safe, that's all.

I stayed there for about 5 minutes to make sure nothing happened, and once it seemed like everything was fine, I made my way back to the Lodging House. Little did I know, Race, Albert, Jojo, Crutchie and Romeo had taken it upon themselves to tell every Newsie in Manhattan about me talking to Em; and as soon as I stepped inside the Lodging House, I was instantly surrounded by a horde of boys wanting to know what happened between us.

"Hey Elmer! Is it true you've got a girl?"

"What's she like, huh?"

"Is she pretty?"

"What's her name?"

"Would we know her?"

They were just some of the questions thrown at me from all angles. Until the front door that I was leaning on, opened quickly and I fell forwards onto someone as Jack, Crutchie and Race came into the Lodging House.

**Emmeline's POV**

I took a deep breath in, hung my head slightly as I put my hand in my pocket to feel how much money I had, and walked into the house. Only to see my parents sitting at the old, wooden table in the middle of the kitchen area. They looked like they were talking about something as they stopped speaking as soon as I walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" My father shouted as he got up angrily from the table. I flinched away slightly; then a man, well, boy a few years older than me burst through the door.

"Don't do anything yet! There's a boy outside. At the top of the street, he walked her here. Give it 5 minutes. He'll be gone soon." He said hurriedly. Like a flash, my father grabbed onto my arm with one hand and slapped the other hand over my mouth. I struggled to get away from him but he held onto me tightly.

I tried to bit his hand over my mouth, but he was holding me too tightly. He was strong and he picked me up; he started to walk to the door to the cellar and once I realised where he was taking me, I stared to kick my legs and wriggled even more.

Just as he reached the door, he put me down, threw open the door, slapped me hard across the face and pushed me down the stone steps.

"Where the fuck were you today? Huh!" My father yelled, when I hit the floor with a thud.

I didn't say anything, but I closed my eyes to hold back tears.

"Answer me now, you little shit!" He yelled in my face.

"I was out making money. Just like you told me." I replied quietly, opening my eyes again.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you were out with a Newsie all fucking day!" He yelled. I reached into the pocket of my trousers. They were still slightly wet from my little swim in the Brooklyn Docks.

I grabbed onto the coins and showed them to him. My hand shaking slightly. He snatched them out of my hand and counted them.

"You left here with two dimes and a quarter and you came back with 3 dollars. That's not enough. I would soak ya...but I'm in a good mood today. Lucky for ya."

He turned round, and walked back up the steps. His steel-capped boots clicking on the stone.

The last thing I saw and heard that night was the big, heavy doors closing with a crunch and all visible light obscured.

**Elmer's POV**

"OK GUYS!! SHUT IT!" I yelled over all the questions. "Fine. Her name's Emmeline. She has red hair and, yes, she is really pretty." I went a bit red at the last part and all the boys laughed at me. Well, everyone but Mush. That kid can get really weird sometimes!

After all the chatter died down, I escaped to the relative safety of the dorm to count how much I had made that day. I counted far fewer coins than I thought I had. Then I realised that Emmeline had stolen from me. She had taken a good half of my earnings. She was a goddamn pickpocket. I should've known better.

That night I layed in bed and I was trying to work out why she stole from me. I was so confused. Confused. Angry. Sorry for her. And another weird feeling that I couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Hey Elmer. You alright?" Buttons asked me. He sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Some kid stole some of my money, but I'm fine."

"That don't sound fine." He replied.

"I'M. FINE. BUTTONS." I said, gritting my teeth. I was tired, angry, confused and just wanted to sleep.

He got off my bed, looking slightly offended, but didn't say anything. The last thing I saw that day was Mush walking up to Buttons, looking worried.

**Emmeline's POV**

I felt really bad, about stealing from Elmer. But I had to. He wouldn't understand.


	6. Sold! To the man in the Refuge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that the chapter title gives away a little bit of information...but, oh well!
> 
> TW: Beating up, blood

**~Time Skip to 29th October 1898~**

**Emmelines' POV**

Skip forward 5 months and I'm a pickpocket and lock picker in Theatre District in Manhattan. I'm never seen in the same place twice, which is real nice for the bulls! There's pretty good pickins what wid all da rich and fancy folk. Most day I'm can get pretty good 'earnins'. All the rich folk have massive, deep pockets that are perfect for me to reach in an' rob em' blind.

My usual tactic is to pick a target, and once they enter a crowd outside a theatre, that's when I strike. And that's exactly what I'm doin' now.

"Hey! Thief! Stop!" It doesn't always go to plan though. I just kept walking until I heard footsteps running up behind me. That's when I took off. I was chased up and down back streets and alleyways. I was fast and tough, but the person chasing me was pretty fast too. I had to change my plan. I saw a ladder connecting the fire escapes of the tenement buildings. I sped up even more, jumped and caught one of the higher rungs. I pulled myself up and lost the guy that was chasing me. I ran across some of the theatre roofs, ya know. Just to be sure. Once I was sure no one was following me, I sat down to count how much I had 'made'. Not enough.

I looked out over the rooftops and admired the view. It was kinda strangely nice, seeing the sunlight streaming through the smoke rising from the busy city below. The sky was turning orange and I needed to get back home. So, I made my way back, careful to not run into any trouble. 

**Elmer's POV**

I had barely seen Emmeline in 5 months. I saw her about every 3 weeks, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to see her smile again, her eyes, her hair. I wanted to hear her laugh and I just wanted to ask her how she was. To be honest, I kinda have a crush on her, despite barely seeing her.

"Extra! Extra! Fire in The Bronx kills hundreds! Extra! Extra!" I called out. 

"Pape mister?" I asked a kind looking gent. He gave me a dime and strolled off. None of what I said was true, so to be sure he didn't give it back to me, I bolted round the street corner and down the street. The sky was turning orange and I needed to get back to the Lodging House. Just as I ran down past Jay Street, I ran into someone. They looked very familiar.

"Emmeline?!"

"Elmer!" She exclaimed. Wow. 'She's even more beautiful than I remember!' I thought as I looked at her. She was dressed in some very tatty brown trousers, a thin shirt and an overshirt that had about 20 holes in it. She was thin and dirty and had her pretty hair tied back with a dirty rag. She looked a lot sadder than when I first met her, at the Brooklyn Docks.

"How are you?" I asked. She avoided answering my question with any detail. Her eyes darted from side to side and she fiddled with the hem of the overshirt.

"Uhh. Good thanks. You?" She said quickly.

"Fine. It's nice to see ya again." I replied.

**Emmeline's POV**

I ran right round the corner and straight into...

"Emmeline?!" He exclaimed.

"Elmer!" I was so shocked! I hadn't seen him in at least 3 weeks, and it was too long. But I didn't want my parents finding him and hurting him. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if Elmer got hurt because of me. My eyes darted from side to side, trying to see if there was anyone around. My father has spies that make sure I come home everyday. And they make sure I don't talk to anyone. If they saw me talking to Elmer, they would soak him after I left. I learnt that the hard way.

"How are you?" He asked. I could feel his eyes looking over me. I felt so ashamed with the way I looked. I was a literal street rat. And I hated it.

"How are you?" Elmer asked. Concern shadowing his face. It was a very awkward question for me and I ended up fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I avoided answering the question properly.

"Uhh. Good thanks. You?" I said instead.

"Fine. It's nice to see ya again." He said back. I saw someone turn the corner at the top of Jay Street. They looked familiar. But not in a good way. I needed to leave.

"Elmer. I'm really sorry. I'm gotta go." I said at lightning speed and took off down the street. I didn't turn back.

**Elmer's POV**

"Elmer. I'm really sorry. I've gotta go." She said and then raced down the street as fast as she could. 'Why did she leave?' I thought. I turned around as began to walk back to the Lodging House.

But just as I did, I felt a fist in my stomach. All of the air was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. I coughed and fell flat on my face when I felt a kick to my face. They kicked me once more and then stopped. That was my chance. I got up and ran as fast as Emmeline had. I ran down one of the back streets and came out by the Lodging House. But before I could run up the steps, I felt someone grab onto my shoulder and pull me back. They beat me up so bad, that by the time they left I was barely conscious.

**Jojo's POV**

I was just walking back to the Lodging House, when I saw someone get completely soaked by a tall man standing above them. They were being hit over and over again, and I ran over as fast as possible to help whoever was being attacked. But by the time I got there, the attacker had gone and there was just a human shaped mass lying unconscious on the floor.

They were curled up on their side away from me, and when I put my hand on their shoulder to turn them over, I got the worst shock and surprise ever.

"Elmer! Oh my god! What happened to you? Who did this?" There was no answer. I shook his shoulder, but he still didn't wake up. His face was a mess; his nose was at a weird angle and he was going to have a horrible black eye in the morning. 

His face was covered in blood, and when I picked him up and carried him inside the Lodging House, some blood got on my shirt.

"Jack! Jack! Help!" I cried as I staggered through the door. The boys cleared off the hard couch in the middle of the main room. I gently lowered Elmer onto it.

"What's happened?" Jack said worriedly, as he rushed in and knelt down to be level with Elmer.

"He was jumped on the street." I explained over the loud whispers of the other boys in the room.

"Oh my god!"

"Wonder who did dis."

"Who ever it is I'm gonna soak 'em"

"How is 'e still 'live?"

"EY BOYS! Give him some room! Jojo, tell me what happened." Jack shouted, pressing a wet cloth to his face.

**Emmeline's POV**

"Elmer. I'm really sorry. I've gotta go." I took off down the street and ran to my house. I burst through the door.

"I'm not late, this time." I said before anyone else could speak. But just as I did, my father stood up and shook hands with another man. My father and the man looked like they were having a meeting because there was a sheet of paper and a pen in the middle of the table. I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Is this da girl?" The man asked my father. "And ya say she 'an pick locks too?"

My father just nodded.

"Well. I think that settles it. Nice doin' business wid ya." He continued.

"What's goin' on?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. Instead, my father slapped me hard around the face. The man roughly grabbed onto my wrist and started dragging me towards the door.

"Wait! Emmeline," My father got right up into my face and I flinched away. "You cost me a lot of money, so don't you'se dare do anythin' stupid."

I tried to release myself from the man's iron grip on my shoulder, it was starting to hurt. I struggled more and more until I got a punch in the stomach. And with that, I realised what my father had said. He had sold me to that man. I needed to get away, lord knows what was going to happen to me. I might end up in a factory or worse, the Refuge. I began thinking up a plan, but before I could finalise it, I was pulled out of the house and into the street.

My father was watching us as the man led me down the street, then once we got a few blocks away, I kicked the man right where the sun don't shine. He doubled over in pain; and with his guard down, his grip on my shoulder was weak. So I shrugged him off and before he could grab me again, I punched him hard in the jaw and ran.

I ran and I ran and I ran until I ended up in Midtown East. I didn't realise how far I had run until the sky had gone from orange to pitch black. Little did I know, I had been running for almost and hour and a half, and I wasn't out of breath. 'No one would find me here. Not even Elmer.' I thought, sadly. At least I was relatively safe from that man. I didn't know what lay in Midtown, but I knew that they were dreams compared to what was behind me.


	7. Something lost, something gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: aftermath of the beating up, blood, swearing

**Jojo's POV**

I ran over to the body on the floor as soon as the man left. They were curled up on their side facing away from me, so I rolled them over onto their back. 

"Elmer! Oh my god! What happened to you? Who did dis?" There was no answer so I shook his shoulder frantically. There was still no answer. I looked at his face. It was a mess, it was all bloody and bruised; his nose was at a weird and painful-looking angle and he was going to have a horrible black eye in the morning.

He still wasn't waking up, and I scooped him up into my arms. His head rolled to the side and some blood ended up on my shirt. Thankfully, we were only a few streets away from the Lodging House.

"Jack! Jack! Help!" I shouted as soon as I burst through the front door. Some of the boys cleared off the hard couch in the middle of the main room, as they all stood up to see what was going on. I gently lowered his limp body onto the couch as Jack asked me what happened.

He pressed a wet cloth onto Elmer's bloody face as I explained.

"Hey. Hey. Slow down a bit! Where was he when ya found him?" Jack asked. "And, someone get Davey." I looked at him, silently asking him why.

"Moral support..." He trailed off. "Doesn't matter. Oh, thank god! Right, we need you to put his nose back in place properly." 

Davey knelt down and thought about what to do. He put his and on Elmer's face to straighten his nose. There was a crunch as Davey did what he had to. Amazingly, he stayed unconscious, even when we put him into his bed to rest. He didn't move at all, and it was kind of scary actually. Elmer's my best friend and I hate to see him like this. I don't know what I'd do without him...

**Emmeline's POV**

By the time I stopped running and found myself in Midtown East, I was so weak I could barely stand. That day, I had barely anytime to eat because I was too busy running from the bulls. I just managed to stagger into an open doorway, when I collapsed out of tiredness and hunger. That night, I didn't dream; but instead, I woke up to the sounds of shouting in the streets. 

I got up and ran towards the noise. The sight that greeted me was slightly scary. The man from the day before was there. He was beating up some kid in the middle of the street and once the kid was on the floor, the man cuffed the kids hands behind his back, and dragged him off somewhere. I didn't want to know where that poor kid was going. There was a crowd drawing around them, but they didn't do anything to help.

I looked at the streets and buildings around me, seeming as I came here at night. There were quite a few tenement buildings and between them, lines of clothes hanging out to dry. There were also quite a few alcoves in the walls, and in one of them, there was a boy about my age. He was hiding from something or someone. Probably that man. 

I didn't realise, but I had been staring at him, and once he realised I was staring at him, he got up and started to walk in the opposite direction. But he stopped, very sharply. He then turned around and ran towards me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me along with him and once I heard a whistle, I realised why we were running. I sped up and began to overtake him.

"Hey over here!" He shouted to me as he turned into a back alley. I followed him and we waited for a while. Neither of us talking until we saw the bulls run past.

"Thanks for that!" I said.

"That's alright. They were going to ta take ya to da Refuge otherwise." He looked at my confused face. He had a nice accent, but it wasn't like anything I had ever heard before.

"I saw 'em lookin' atcha and pointin' atcha. And I'se Australian." He explained, reading my mind.

_'I have no idea where that is!'_ I thought, but instead I said, "Oh, I never got ya name."

**Tommy Boy's POV**

"I'm Tommy Boy. What 'bout you?" I asked.

"I'm Emmeline. But ya can call me Em." She replied.

"Whatcha doin' in Midtown?" I asked Em.

"None of ya business." I don't think she mean to, but she looked down when she said that.

"Ahh. I get it. Homeless?" I asked tentatively. I had quite a lot of experience with that.

"Possibly." She replied quietly. That was basically a yes. 

"Ya got anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked. Then internal face palmed. That was such a stupid question.

"Ummm. No. If I had somewhere to stay, I wouldn't say I was homeless." She replied, slightly annoyed. Then her stomach made a really loud noise.

**Emmeline's POV**

My stomach rumbled really loudly and I tried to muffle it with my arms, wrapping them around my stomach and bending over.

"I'm so sorry!" I went bright red when I said that... Then I realised that I hadn't eaten anything in...about...a long time.

"When did ya last eat?" Tommy Boy asked.

"Ummm, yesterday mornin'." I replied. To be honest, I didn't really remember, but there was a chance of free food here, and I wasn't going to pass that up for anything! I couldn't afford to spend any money.

"Come with me. I've got some food back at the Lodging House." He said with a slightly concerned smile on his face.

"Where's that?" I asked nervously. Praying that it wasn't anywhere near my OLD home.

"Lower Manhattan."

"Where exactly?" I asked again.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Number 9, Duane Street. Exactly!" 

_'Oh no. That is too close to home! Fuck it! I'm too hungry and my parents don't have control of me anymore. And I might see Nick. Then again, I might not. Also, that's ages away. It will be worth it for the food though.'_ I thought for about a minute.

"Ok. Sure."

"Cool. I was gettin' worried you wouldn't say yes for a sec!" He said, with a goofy smirk looking up at me. In the time I was thinking, he had sat down to catch his breath. He's kinda cute, but not Elmer cute. No one can ever be Elmer cute. Wait what! 

He got up and I looked out of the alleyway to see if there was anyone lurking around. There wasn't but I heard feet scrabbling up a wall. I turned around to see exactly that, but by the time I turned around, Tommy Boy was at the top of the wall blocking the end of the alley. I walked over and he stuck out his hand. I brushed him off and got up the wall twice as fast as he did.

He nodded at me when I got up. Still smiling.

"Impressive!" I just smiled back at him. We dropped down onto the other side and began our journey back. While we were walking, I found more out about him. He is part of the Manhattan Newsies, and he is really good friends with a kid named Henry. He used to work as a messenger, but there was better money as a Newsie.

"What 'bout you? What's your story?" He asked.

"Ummm. I'm an orphan and I got kicked out o' my lodging house a few months ago, because I couldn't pay rent Although, I swear the guy there hiked the price up jus' for me!" I said, lying through my teeth. I hated lying, but I didn't want to tell him what happened. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Then we got to more familiar ground and I realised we were outside the café Elmer took me to when he helped me out of the docks. I turned my head to see if anyone was in there, but there wasn't. Wait no! In the corner were two boys a bit older that me. They were both dressed like newsies from what I could see, but one of them had their back turned towards me and I couldn't make out a face.

We carried on down the street until we saw the slightly faded sign of the newsies lodging house. Tommy Boy led me up the steps and we went inside. Over time, I had begun to learn to read and I could just about make out a few words, but the only reason I knew we were at the lodging house, was because I remembered the sign and the street.

Just as we went in, everything went silent. I looked around and I could only see boys. I guess they weren't used to having a girl around. Just then a boy, he looked older than me but I could barely count to 10, so I couldn't work out how old he might be. He was definitely older than me and he looked very strong, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a grey cap.

**Tommy Boy's POV**

"Hey Jack." I started. "This is Emmeline, ya got any food goin' spare. I said I'd give 'er some." I saw Emmeline look all around the room to see why everyone was staring. But I already knew though. Because she's a girl and she's really pretty. That's why they're staring.

**Jack's POV**

For a second, I couldn't stop staring at this new girl. She looked really familiar, like I'se seen 'er before, but I just couldn't work out where from.

"Errr, yeah. Food. Over 'ere." I said, managing to stop staring enough to get the spare food I always kept in case of emergency. 

I handed her a roll of bread, she took it with both hands, sat down on the bed and ate it so fast, I barely knew where it had gone. Her stomach growled really loudly and she wrapped her arms around her middle and smothered the noise.

"When did ya last eat?" I asked. The kid was quite thin and I figured she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Ummm. 'Bout 3 days ago. Maybe 4." She replied quietly. That would explain why she ate the food so fast.

"Jesus." I heard someone behind. I think it might've been Davey, he would be surprised 'bout that; but I wasn't because I've seen worse. 

"Do ya have any more food?" She asked nervously. I heard someone search around for some more food and then Buttons passed it forward.

"'Ere ya go!" She just nodded back. She didn't eat that piece of bread as fast, but when she was about half way finished, she snapped her head up.

We all heard the sounds of two doors opening at the same time, and he turned around to see who it was...


	8. Chapter 8 - Somewhere to belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse and swearing
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, online school is still kicking my ass

**Specs' POV**

I sat on the bed opposite Elmer, just to make sure he was OK; he was still pretty roughed up, but at least he asleep. Or unconscious, I couldn't really tell. I waited there for about 5 more minutes, anxious. I was terrified that he wouldn't wake up, we've had some kids come back like him and not woken up before and I thought that might happen to him. I turned my head away and stared out of the window, my mind buzzing.

Just then I heard movement. I snapped my head back and as it turned out, he was asleep. I saw Elmer sitting up, looking vacant, holding his head.

"Hey. You OK?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Painful though..." He replied just as quietly.

"Ok. You stay here. I'm just gonna tell the boys that you're awake. He nodded slowly.

I opened the creeks old door into the main room and just as I did, I heard another door open.

"Guys. He's awake." I said.

**Elmer's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and looked around. The light from the window partially blinding me.

"Where?...Who?...What?..." I thought. So many thoughts floated around my head the smoke at the train yards.

I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head was pounding, my face and ribs were really painful, and the room span around slightly. Once my head and vision went back to normal, I saw Specs sitting on the bed opposite to me. He was looking away, but as soon as he heard the sheets move, he turned around to look at me.

"Hey. You OK?" He talked quite quietly, and I was so grateful, because I think I might've passed out at any loud noises.

"Yeah. Painful thought..." I replied, almost whispering. Specs looked at me and, although his face didn't show it, I could tell that he was worried sick.

"Ok. You stay here. I'm just gonna tell the boys that you're awake." I didn't want to stay in bed, I was restless and painful, but I nodded anyway. He nodded and opened the door to the main room and told everyone I'm awake.

I heard another door open, so I got out of bed and stumbled over to the door and poked my head out.

**Nick's POV (Mush)**

I stepped into the main room of the Newsies' Lodging House with Finch; and was kinda shocked by what I saw. A crowd of Newsies was clustering around something or someone. I couldn't quite tell why they were all gathered around because I couldn't see past them all. I was about to go over there and see what all the fuss was about, where I heard someone say,

"Guys. He's awake." Instead, I turned my head awake from the crowd and saw Specs and Elmer poking their heads through the door.

"Who's awake?" I heard a girl ask. She got up from where she was sitting and I recognised her instantly.

"Emmeline!" I shouted across the room. She turned her head towards me and her face lit up.

**Emmeline's POV**

"Emmeline!" I heard a boy shout at me from the door and I turned my head to see who it was.

"Nick! Oh my god!" I ran over to Nick and gave him massive hug. I hadn't seen him since that day. When...ya know.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" I cried into his shoulder. I was so happy to see him, that I completely ignored all of the curious faces staring at up!

I pulled out of the hug and he said,

"Guys, this is my little sister, Emmeline!"

"Ohhhh. So ya do have a sister!" The boy I remembered to be Race said. Then I heard another voice from the other side of the room.

**Elmer's POV**

"Hmmm. What's goin' on?" I said. There had a been a lot of noise and I wanted to see what was goin' on. It was boring staying in bed.

About 10 people turned their heads to face me, and in among then, a girl. With fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"Em?" I said. She turned to face to door and walked over, looking shocked.

"Oh my god! Elmer! Who did this to ya?" She asked quietly.

**Emmeline's POV**

"Just some bum. It's fine." He said. It obviously wasn't fine.... He looked terrible, but I guessed he had been worse.

He still had a very painful looking black eye and a split lip; I looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, I could feel myself blushing, but his stomach was littered with even more bruises and I held it back a bit.

"No! It's not fine! When did all this happen?" I retorted. I hated seeing him hurt, it reminded me of my parents.

"Just after ya left, after we was talking last night." He said.

"Oh god no. Ya gotta be kiddin' me." I thought. I shook my head slightly and lowered it. My mind drifted back to my parents, what they used to do to me, and how my father has spies in every corner of the city. I remembered all the pain they caused and how they controlled my life completely.

"No." I said, looked up at Elmer, and pushed any bad thoughts out of my head; all I wanted to think about was seeing him and Nick again.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I hand rested on my right shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Nick.

"You ok Em?" He asked, he looked and sounded really worried and I felt bad because it was probably my fault. He lifted a hand up to my face, I flinched a bit and crossed my arms across my chest, but he wiped a tear away gently. I hadn't realised I'd been crying.

I nodded my head and smiled slightly.

"Hey. You got anywhere to stay?" Nick asked.

"Umm, no. Unless ya count street corners!" I replied.

"Well, why don't you stay here!" He said, turning to Jack. "Jack? Whadda you say? Can she stay 'ere?"

**Jack's POV**

"Well, why don't you stay here?" Nick said. He turned to face me and said, "Jack? Whadda you say? Can she stay 'ere?" His face was so full of happiness, with finding his sister, I figured he would be happy!

It wasn't really sure whether to let her join the Newsies. It wasn't because she is a girl, because we already have Smalls and she's amazing, but there was something about her that I didn't quite trust yet. But everyone deserves a chance...

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "But there's one small problem. There ain't any spare beds." And it was true. The last bed had been taken by Tommy Boy, about 6 weeks ago. 

"That's fine. I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to it by now anyway." She replied. She looked like she'd been sleeping on the streets for a while. I felt quite sorry for her, the same thing happened to me when I was a kid. My mum died, my father abandoned me to go to Santa Fe and I was on the streets for a while, jus' like 'er. But I also thought there was more to her than you'd think jus' by lookin' at her. She looked like she'd been through some shit. Some real bad shit.

"We're gonna find you a spare bed. I promise." Nick said, turning towards her.

"It's fine for tonight. I can sleep on the floor until a bed comes up." She nodded, looked me in the eyes and smiled.

**Emmeline's POV**

"Please let me join ya! I have the chance to start over!" I thought. I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Ok then. Welcome to the Newsie family Emmeline! But first, you need a Newsie name..."

_"At last! I have somewhere to belong."_


	9. Queen of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Beating up/Fight, Swearing

**Emmeline's POV**

"Welcome to the Newsie family Emmeline! But first, you need a Newsie name..." The boy in front of me was wearing a deep blue shirt, like the water under the Brooklyn Bridge. He was quite good looking, but he looked like he'd been through some pretty bad stuff, I could see it in his eyes...

"Got any ideas about what yer nickname's gonna be?" He asked.

"Ummm no...sorry." I replied, shaking my head. It was all a bit overwhelming to be honest, which I wasn't most of the time... I turned to Elmer and my brother.

"You guys got any ideas?" They thought for a bit, but before they could get a word in edgeways, I heard a noise coming from outside the door.

Loud footsteps marching up the front steps. I was curious to see who it was, so I pushed through the crowd of boys and went to the door. I was just about to open it, when it suddenly burst open and three men came in. 

I backed up fast to get out of their way, and I heard shouts from behind me. They were mostly 'get outta here!', and 'hey get away from them!'. That last one stood out to me, but I froze when I saw the man in the middle of the group. I knew that I had seen him before, but I couldn't figure out where from. He started to move towards me.

"Hello..." He smiled meanly. "You'd better stay right here girl...You cost me a lot of money!" When he said that, I felt everyone collectively stare at me. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard, seeming as I was already the odd one out, being the only girl

"Oh shit!" I somehow managed to move again, I started to get away from them, when the big man in the middle grabbed my arm. Then I realised where I had seen him before. I fought against him, and all of a sudden, I felt more hands on my other arm pulling me away. 

The man let go and I fell to the floor. I scrambled to my feet quickly and tried to run to the back of the room. I glanced back at the door and heard more yells. I saw the men were shoving the newsies away to the side. They were trying to get to me! 

Then a figure stepped in between me and the men. But he was shoved away easily. He ended up on the floor and I saw who it was. 

"I'm so sorry Nick!"

"It's fine Em! Just get away!" He winced in pain from the fall and he held his ankle in a strange way. I nodded to him and pushed my way through even more. I was used to running away from people. It was usually the bulls I was running from, but I didn't know who these men worked for.

"Hey you! Stop girl! Wait till I get my hands on you kid!"

I raced down the corridors, turning down different ones ever so often, until I saw a door at the end of the hall. I had nothing to lose at that point, so I sped up and burst out of the door. I turned back to see if they were following me. They weren't. I'd lost them, thank god! The boys must've stalled them. Or they had given up.

I stopped to catch my breath and sat down on the floor of the dark alleyway, with my back against the wall. I sat and waited there for a while, breathing surprisingly hard. Then I heard the door slam. I span my head around to see if there was anyone there. There wasn't; but the door was closed.

I jumped up and rushed to the door, I tugged on the handle but it wouldn't open. I banged on the door a bit, but then gave up on that and went out into the street. I walked around the building and towards the front steps again. I glanced into the front window and began to climb the steps.

I put my foot on the first step, then before I could go any further, the three men came out of the alleyway on the other side of the building. They came out of the shadows and grabbed my arms. 

"Get offa me!" I shouted, I threw my head back and heard a crack and the man's grip on my arms weakened. I shrug him off and span around. I draw my clenched fist back and swing as hard as I can. I catch the side of his head, even though he is a lot taller than me. He takes a few steps back from the punch, and holds his face. He then nodded to one of the other two men.

I felt a punch the side of my head, then a blow to my stomach. I was dazed and staggered off to the side, holding my stomach. Then I felt another fist punch my stomach and I fell to the floor, winded. Then a kick to my face. I realised I needed to get out of there. 

So, using all of my remaining strength, I pushed myself off the floor and ran away as fast as I could.

I ran past the lodging house, and on my way past, I saw a few faces in the window. But Mush and Elmer weren't there. Maybe they didn't see me getting soaked; or if they did, maybe they just didn't care...The boys in the windows didn't try to help me, so I guessed I'd have to do it on my own. As per fricking usual.

I hurriedly pushed those thoughts out of my mind when I heard shouts of the men coming from behind me. I pushed on down the street and quickly ducked into an alleyway. I stopped to catch my breath, sitting down in the shadows about half way down the alley. I looked around a bit and saw that there were a few empty green bottles and a few wooden crates here and there. Nothing important, but be careful. If I knocked into any of them, it would tell the men where I was. And I sure as hell didn't want that!

I heard their footsteps running up to the alleyway and I got up and ducked behind some of the crates. I peeked through the gaps in the planks of wood and saw them run past. But I only counted two...

The third one, the youngest out of all of them, came into the alleyway. He looked out of breath, so he sat down and looked around, just like I did. I realised that he might be able to see me. It is quite hard to hide bright red hair...Anyways, I ducked down even further behind the crates; and I think it was that sudden movement that caught his attention. He got up and walked towards my hiding place. 

I knew he was going to find me, and I knew that he would beat me up when he did. I couldn't stay there either, so I jumped up and punched him in the face. I started to run towards the street ahead of me, but then I found out that he wasn't as easily dazed as the old man. He grabbed onto my hair and gave it a sharp tug backwards. I fell to my knees and grazed them on the hard surface. He was still holding onto my hair, and he kicked my face, then stomach. 

It was too familiar. He was familiar...He reminded me of my father. And the day he...he tried to...no. It couldn't be. But he still reminded me of my father and the things he used to do to me. I had sudden flashes of unwanted and horribly vivid memories. Memories of the basement. Memories of the beatings. And the blood. And the pain...And of Nick. And what they did to him as well...

I closed my eyes, and then with as much force as I could, I drew back my fist and punched him in the place between his legs. His grip loosened as he doubled over in pain. I managed to free myself, and as I got up I punched him again.

"SHE'S HERE! MORRIS!" He yelled. I ran towards the mouth of the alley, but froze as I saw the other two men coming out from the shadows. The younger one went to grab me but I ducked and landed a punch to his stomach. The older man looked much stronger and I knew that if I tried to fight him, I'd lose. It just wasn't worth it. So I scrambled away from him and further down into the alley. I ran past the youngest and looked down at him, he was still of the floor, and I kicked him on the way. 

I looked back up again and saw a tall brick wall blocked the end of the alley. I started to panic when I heard more voices shouting in the street. Those voices sounded familiar and friendly, but I didn't really trust anyone. I built up a toughness that comes from being on the streets and having to steal to survive. But deep down, I wanted to trust people, I just couldn't...Not after I'd been sold out and put in the Brooklyn Refuge so many times.

I panicked even more when the three men advanced towards me slowly. Then one of them, the middle one, lashed out and caught the side of my face. I backed up against the wall, I had been in this situation before, but it didn't make it any less scary. But I tried not to show them my fear, because I knew that they would use that to their advantage.

I had a split second to work out what I was going to do. I shoved the youngest and the old man back as hard as I could, jumped, and caught the top of the wall with both hands. My feet scrabbled on the cold brick, trying to find and dent to push myself up. I found it and pulled myself up. But when I was almost at the top, I felt the man that I hadn't pushed away, grab my foot hard. I used the other one to kick him hard in the face, and he let go.

I pulled myself up the rest of the way and stood up on top of the wall. I looked out into the street and saw that there were a few newsies running around in the street. I couldn't quite tell what they were doing. I didn't know whether they were playing or looking for me. Probably the first one. I didn't think any one would want to look for me. I'm just a street kid that no one likes or loves.

I saw one of them look my way and point up towards me. Then he pointed to the men at the bottom of the wall. They were trying to build some sort of ladder to get up to me, but I kicked one of them in the face again and he fell through the crates. 

I laughed. For the first time in ages, I laughed. And it felt good. It was like a warm glow in my stomach had spread throughout my entire body. But I didn't have time for that, so I made my way across the wall, balancing like the tightrope walkers I used to see in Central Park.

I made it to the end and leaped across towards the other alleyway, but I didn't jump down. I jumped to get to the fire escape that was attached to the other building. I grabbed it and pulled myself over the railing and jumped up the stairs two at a time. A few heads popped out of windows to see what the noise was. And a few people yelled at me, because it was getting dark and they wanted to sleep. But I didn't care. 

I reached the top and looked out over the rooftops. I wiped as much blood off my face as I could and I let out a long sigh of relief. That then was the first time I had felt truly free. Up there on the rooftops where no one could get to me. 

I wandered across a few of them, then sat down with my feet hanging over the edge of a building. I stared out over the city. I saw the smoke rising through the air, and the sun was setting. Casting the warm glow and near-last light as it went. I could see small patches of green, then larger patches of grey buildings to break the green up.

The wind started to blow and it started to get cold up there, so I wrapped my shirt around me tighter and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I felt slightly warmer like that. And I felt like a queen, looking out over her kingdom.

Yeah...I felt like the Queen of New York.


	10. Up in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, swearing

**Emmeline's POV**

I sat up on the rooftops for a while, about 20 minutes; and feeling the strong wind on my face, I stood up and pulled the dirty rag that I stole out of my hair to let it loose. It flew in all directions, whipped into my face and streaked behind me like a kite.

I let out a long sigh and blocked out the entire world. Blocked out the noises of the city, blocked out the faint sounds of the train yards, blocked out the shouts from the streets below. It felt so good to be free for the first time! I laughed at the feeling and stepped closer to the edge of the building. It hurt a bit, y'know, breathing. But I'se had worse...much worse.

As I stepped forward again, I felt the pain in my ribs and on my face diminish slightly. And it was replace by a rush of adrenaline I felt like I could take on the world.

And no, I wasn't scared of falling. Not one bit.

**~ Time Skip - 30 minutes before ~**

**Mush's POV**

"Shit! This hurts like a motherfucker!" I was sitting on the main room floor, holding my right ankle tightly. It was twisted in a weird angle, and I had pain shooting all the way up my leg. I lifted my head and looked around. Snyder, Oscar and Morris were making their way back through the lodging house, shooting everyone bad looks. I shuffled back quickly as Snyder aimed a kick at me. He missed but I had to jump back sharply, resulting in more pains going up my leg.

We all watched them leave, and as soon as they were out the door, everyone turned to me. They were all looking at me like I knew what the hell happened! I had no idea what Em had gotten herself into, but I knew it wasn't good if she'd managed to rope in Snyder and the Delancey Brothers... Or maybe it was our parents...Maybe they had made a deal with Snyder. I knew, from Elmer, that she had learnt some skills. Like pickpocketing, but I didn't think Snyder would have any use for her. So why come looking? A thousand thoughts whirled around my head and I completely zoned out until...

Davey and Jack came and knelt beside me and had a look at my ankle, snapping me out of my daze.

"yeesh! That's gotta hurt..." Jack commented and looked away, grimacing slightly. 

"Oh really. Hadn't noticed." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could bring to my voice, despite all the pain.

"I don't think it's broken, just badly sprained. I'm going to have to wrap it up." I nodded. "Hey Jack, have you got bandages, or some strips of cloth? Anything to wrap his ankle up?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I'll go get some." Jack stood up and walked away.

"And Mush..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't walk on it for a few days." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to silence me. "I'm serious." I didn't dare contradict Davey when he was in full mum mode.

There was an awkward and confused feeling in the room and nobody spoke. Not even Race. I figured it was everyone thinking about that had happened not 10 minutes ago. In the silence, we all heard Jack's footsteps go up the stairs and into the main dorm.

**Jack's POV**

I went into the main dorm to get the bandages for Davey and Mush. They were all kept in a box in a cupboard near the bathroom stalls. On the way there I thought about why they were looking for her and about what Snyder had said to her. That she'd cost them a lot of money... I knew they were corrupt, but this was an all time low...

What had happened? What did she do? Can I trust her? What will they do if they find her? I had so many questions spinning around my head, swirling like the water in the river. But one stood out to me most: Is she going to put my boys in danger?

That question stuck in my head as I grabbed the cleanest bandage in the box and made my way back down and into the main room.

"Here."

**Mush's POV**

A few minutes later, I hobbled out of the lodging house with my ankle bandaged up and ones of Crutchie's old crutches. I managed to escape from Davey and out of the Lodging House. He said he'd keep an eye out for me, to make sure I wasn't going anywhere; but Les and I managed to distract him and I got out. All I wanted to do was fine Em. She took off after Snyder, Oscar and Morris left and none of us had any idea of where she was. Until we looked up...

I heard a few boys shouting and waving up at the rooftops, so I hobbled over to Romeo, who was standing closest to me.

"Ay! What's goin' on? Why ya yellin'?" I asked.

"Up there! It's ya sister! She's gonna fall!" He answered back franticly. I turned and looked at where he was pointing; and sure enough, there she was, on the very edge of one of the tenement buildings. Arms stretched out, hair flying everywhere. She was so close to the edge that I thought she was going to fall too. I started yelling too.

"EM!!! EM! HEY!" It was no use, it was like she had completely blocked everything out. I looked around and tried to find a way up there, I found a way she could've gone up. But before I could start climbing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I span around quickly and raised my fists to protect myself just in case.

"Hey!! Calm down! It's only me!" 

"Davey! What the fuck! Ya scared me!" I lowered my fists and we both sighed in relief.

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"I'se going to..." I stopped half way through my sentence. Davey had that look on his face. The look he has where one of us is either going to do something stupid or has done something stupid.

"No." He raised a hand. "You're not supposed to be putting any weight through that ankle yet."

"But she's my sister! I have to help 'er!"

"She'll come down when she's ready." He replied calmly.

"No ya don't understand. I'se lost 'er once, I ain't losing 'er again..." Davey didn't say anything. He just laid a hand on my shoulder and I realised that he was right. Emmeline was always head-strong and independent. And Davey was right, she would come down when she wanted to...

"Fine...but if she isn't back by dark, I'se gonna go find 'er." I said. Breaking the silence that had built up around us. Davey nodded, and we went back to the lodging house, getting the other guys in with us.

**Elmer's POV**

I saw Mush and Davey come back out into the street and seeing the look on Mush's face, I guessed they were going to let her come down when she wanted to. It did make sense...but there was something inside me that wanted to make sure she was safe up there. 

I knew exactly how to get up there because I used to go up there when I was bored; and I also knew the quick was out the back of the Lodging House. Now I just needed a quick way to sneak out. 

Jack would never let us out on our own with the Delanceys and Snyder out there, but I would risk it for Em. 

Anyways, we were all in the main room, sitting on various pieces of furniture, the floor and the hard sofa in the middle of the room. A few people were talking in amongst themselves and Race tried to start up a card game. But no one was interested... The Delanceys and Snyder had never actually come into the Lodging House before. Not fully anyways. They've come about 2 feet inside, but not run through chasing someone.

I didn't think anyone would notice if I left so I got up from where I sitting on the table. I made my way through the room to the door. A few people glanced my way but didn't do anything. As far as they were concerned, I was just going up to the dorm.

But I was actually going up past the dorm and onto Jack's Penthouse. I looked over the city for a second. The sun was beginning to set and the smoke from chimney stacks was rising through the dying light. Davey and Mush were gonna go out to get her once it was dark, so I had to be quick...

I went and sat down with my feet over the edge of the railing. Then, I dropped down. Freefalling for a few seconds. I got a rush of adrenaline, then I landed on someone's roof, hard. I felt a jolt going up my left leg and I stumbled slightly. But that went as quickly as it came.

I made my way over the rooftops and through several washing lines. I reached the edge of the building and didn't look down this time. I launched myself into the air as the next building was both the one Em was on and about 2 feet higher than the one before.

I somehow managed to make it over and I quickly scrambled up. I stopped dead when I saw her standing on the edge of the building and not wanting to frighten her, I walked up near her and cleared my throat.

She jumped slightly, but recovered quickly when she realised it was only me.

**Emmeline's POV**

I got a shock when Elmer cleared his throat, but my head cleared when I realised there wasn't anyone else with him. I stayed where I was and he walked closer to me and sat down. I sat down with my feet over the edge of the building.

"Ya scared me Elmer..." I said, quietly. I wasn't good with any sort of surprise scares...

"Ha, yeah...I just wanted to make sure that ya were alright...We all saw ya, standing on the edge. Ya looked like ya were gonna fall..." I nodded slowly.

"I felt like I was flying...for the first time, I felt like nothing I did in the past mattered and that no one could get to me..." I looked down. "I know it sounds stupid..."

**Elmer's POV**

"It felt like I was flying...for the first time, I felt like nothing I did in the past mattered and that no one could get to me..." I looked at her, smiling slightly. " I know it sounds stupid..."

"It ain't stupid at all...Ya've been through some terrifying shit and I know ya've never told me what they did to ya, but if ya ever need t--"

"I'll talk when I want to..." She turned her head off to the side away from me.

I looked at her and she turned her head back to me a bit. I gingerly put my hand on hers and her head snapped back to me, but she didn't move her hand away. 

"When ya were up there, ya looked happy! For once...Hell, it was a bit scary, but down there, looking up at ya...It...it..." I stuttered and steadied myself. I was so nervous about what I was going to do, so I took a deep breathe. _Go for it Elmer_ , I told myself.

"It reminded me...why I love ya..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! Comment and leave kudos and have a great day!


End file.
